The present invention pertains to a connecting assembly and method of connection for a printed circuit with a flexible carrier film on which strips are applied as conductors or resistors and, in particular, to such connecting apparatus where the film conductors are connected to a terminal strip connector and are connected through a resistor to a voltage supply.
A keyboard matrix is described in ELEKTRONIK, 1979, pp. 39, 40. All column conductors are connected to terminals and a supply voltage is applied to them via resistors. It is thus provided that the column conductors are under the supply voltage when the keys are not actuated. This circuit can be realized in different ways. For example, the resistors through which the voltage is supplied can be arranged on a separate carrier plate and be connected with the terminal strip. This would be expensive, because the circuit of the key matrix or the circuit of the resistors would have to be separately prepared and the two separate parts of the circuit would each have to be connected to the common terminal strip. Further, it would be undesirable to integrate the resistor circuit on the carrier of the key matrix, because crossings would occur.